One Of a Kind to the Extreme
by socalledsara
Summary: RVD fic Full Summary inside. OCxRVD includes, Paul Heyman and Edge
1. Intro

**Title: One Of A Kind to the Extreme**

**Summary:Danielle Jones is engaged to ECW original Rob Van Dam; She goes through seeing him loose his titles, being arrested, and having his baby. There are only two people that seem to stand in her way and those two people are Adam Copeland and Danielle's Mother, will Danielle ever get married to the man of her dreams? Read to find out!**

**Characters: Danielle (OC), Rob Van Dam, and Edge. (So far at least)**

**Disclaimer:I ONLY own Danielle, let's not be ridiculous. **

* * *

* * *

So what happens when you're the fiancé of the ECW and WWE Champion, You consider your life perfect, right? Wrong. Not for Danielle Jones. Danielle bet Rob back in New York at his Comic Book Store. He was a perfect gentlemen, he signed an autograph for her, took a picture with her and then they just clicked, and starting chatting. They exchanged numbers and much to her surprise, he called her the next day. They hung out almost everyday since he was healing from his knee surgery. After about 8 months of dating, he asked her to marry him. Yeah 8 months is a pretty short time. But they were madly in love with each other, so she said yes. And here they were 2 years later after Rob made an amazing return at Royal Rumble of 2005, he went on to win the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania and became known as "Mr. Money in the Bank", then at the ECW one night stand pay-per-view he captured the WWE Championship which was then turned into the ECW championship though he still wore both belts.

So here he was at the top of his world, all the hard work finally paid off, After years and years of wrestling, the one man who deserved the most prestigious title in the business finally got his chance. There was no doubt Danielle was happy for Rob, but it was almost as like he forgot about her, she would tag along wherever he went, but it just wasn't the same. Things were falling apart and Rob wasn't even noticing it.


	2. Talking To An Angle

It was Tuesday night, ECW live and a Smackdown taping were taking place, Danielle walked inside the arena, toward Kurt Angle's locker room. She knocked two times before he answered. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How are things going?" he asked as she sat down.

"He doesn't notice me anymore, or it feels that way" she said.

Even though there was a 2 year difference in age between Kurt and Rob, Kurt was much wiser and almost like a mentor to Danielle.

"Have you said anything to him?"

"When is there time?"

Kurt sighed.

"Anyways" Danielle started. "How are the kids and Karen?"

"Good, I got to see them over the weekend"

Danielle smiled widely. "I'm so glad"

"They miss their godmother" Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh I miss them so much too!" Danielle said.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kurt shouted. Opening the door was Rob.

"Hey I was looking for you" he said to Danielle.

She stood up. "Alright, I'll be there in a sec" she said then went over to hug Kurt.

"Hang in there kiddo" Kurt said then watched her leave.

She caught up with Rob jumping on his back. He smiled and supported her by holding her legs. She kissed his cheek then neck, he just enjoyed the treatment as he went into his locker room.

"So what's going on?" Rob asked as Sara got down.

"nothing" she said with a sigh sitting down on the couch.

"No I mean, between us?"

Sara scrunched her eyebrows, "nothing?"

"Come on" he said kneeling in front of her.

She leaned forward putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Nothing honey" she said then kissed his lips.

He just nodded his head, even though he knew she was lying.

"I'm just going to change, then we can leave"

"Sounds good" she said.

He went over to his bag to grab his jeans and his RVD dragon t-shirt.

-X-x-x-X-

Once they got into the hotel room Rob attacked his fiancé's lips. He lifted her up then placed her on the bed. "Someone's got extra energy" she said giggling.

Rob just smirked at her. "I didn't have a match" he said then pulled off his shirt. He might not be John Cena or Batista, but Rob was sexy in his own way. He had a killer body and his charm was seductive. Rob was definitely as they say, 'one of a kind'.

He pulled off Danielle's jeans taking full control, and pleasuring her the best way he knew how to.

-X-x-x-X-


	3. Arrested

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, please keep them coming!**

* * *

"Arrested!" Danielle shouted over the phone.

"I know, I know I'm furious as well" Paul Heyman said.

It had only been 2 days since Danielle got back home, she needed to rest, take a break and see some friends.

"He didn't even call me" Danielle said.

"I know, he's ashamed" Paul said.

"So what's going to happen?"

"He'll get suspended, get his titles taken away"

"Everything he's worked so hard for, if I was there this wouldn't of happened" She said, which was true. Rob would never do drugs around her, and driving at the same time. _What happened with him?_

"I know Danni, I'm furious at him"

"I don't blame you Paul, so when is he coming home?"

"You'll see him home Wednesday"

She nodded her head. "Thanks for imforming me"

"anytime"

she hung up the phone and sighed leaning back into her bed. She got up and went into her kitchen and took out the rum, she pulled out her coke and made herself a drink then sat on the couch and waited for Rob to call her. 2 hours after watching 4 episodes of That 70's Show, Rob called her.

"Why?" was all she said when she answered the phone.

"Honey"

"No Rob, don't Honey me, drugs! What the fuck Rob" she said.

"I screwed up"

"No shit" she said.

"Come on Danni, now is not the time for you to be mad at me"

"Oh really?"

"I had to get a call from Heyman telling me about this, and now it's 12 am and you're FINALLY calling me"

"I get the point Danni"

A tear fell from her eye, and Rob could feel it, he knew she was disappointed.

"Don't cry" he said.

_He knows me too well_. "I just…nothing"

Rob sighed. _She can't even talk to me._

"I'll be home Wednesday, 30 day suspension" he simply said.

"Ok, I love you"

Rob smiled. "I love you too, more than anything, you know that right?"

"Yea"

"Kay, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said then hung up the phone.

**-X-x-x-X-**

On Monday Night Raw, and ECW Tuesday's Danielle watched Rob get destroyed and lose his championships. She clicked the power button and threw the remote to the other side of the couch. About 10 minutes later her phone rang. _Rob?_

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Danni" she heard a voice say, it wasn't Rob's nor Kurt's.

"Oh god, what do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you saw what I did to your precious hubby" the man said.

"You didn't do anything to him, John Cena did, you don't even deserve that shit"

See Danielle usually knew about the storylines, but because of Rob's sudden incident she had no clue that Edge would receive the belt again.

"Oh, please, don't give me that" he shot back.

"Is that all you wanted to do Adam? Harass me?" Danielle questioned.

"Danielle come on, we used to be best friends, what happened to us, I actually thought you'd be happy for me"

"Well first of all, you cheated on my best friend, you ditched me various times, when Rob had signings to do, you promised me you'd be there for me so I wouldn't have to be alone Adam, you lied to me all the time, that's why we're not friends anymore"

Adam signed on the other side of the phone. "Fine, I get your point bu-"

"Look, I need some serious sleep" Danielle said.

"Wait Danni, I want to say sorry, it's just everything is coming together for me right now, and even know I'll loose this in 2 months or so to John Cena, I want to make sure I apologize and that everything at home is alright"

Danielle let out a weak smile. "Yea, everything is alright" she said.

"You're not convincing me"

"Well can you imagine how I'm feeling right now, I'm really tired Adam, Just email me or wait for me to call you, Rob is coming home tomorrow, I don't think it's a good idea if you call"

Adam sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll do that, bye Danni"

"Bye"

**-X-x-x-X-**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Edge is just a character don't get your panties in a bunch!!**

* * *

The next morning Danielle woke up to an arm around her waist. She bit her lip and smiled then turned around there was Rob, sleeping peacefully. She peeked over at the clock and it read 12:27 pm. _He must of gotten an earlier flght._

She just stared at him, she understood he'd been through hell for the past couple of the days, but she also realized he put this on himself. She ran her finger of his cheek which was rough from his scruff. Yeah things weren't so great between them, but there was nothing like being in the arms of Rob, feeling protected by him 24/7, or in bed. It was the best feeling Danielle Jones had ever felt.

She kissed his lips making him wake up. He opened his eyes slowly then smiled at Danielle. She went in for another kiss as he deepened it, massaging his tongue against hers. When she backed out she pecked his lips one more time. He ran his hand through her hair.

"A week without you is no good" was the first thing Rob said. Danielle waited for him to continue as he stroked her hair. "waking up without you sucks"

Danielle smiled. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too"

They spent the whole day together, just hanging out, relaxing and enjoying each others company.

"Wutcha makin?" Rob asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your most favorite lunch food" Danielle said.

"mmm, grilled cheese" he said wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder.

"and, tomato soup!" she said then turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stared in her eyes, he could tell something was wrong, but didn't think it was time to bring it up. _Maybe after lunch…_

They sat down on the couch, kept the t.v off and just stared at each other while eating their lunch. Danielle put her legs on top of Rob's lap as their two dogs, Gizmo and Scarlett begged for food.

"Wanna do anything today?"

Danielle shook her head no, she set down her food and situated herself so she was leaning her head on Rob's broad chest.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked putting his finished plate down. She sighed.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do, come on tell me how you feel" he said.

"Well, I mean no doubt I was happy about everything you had accomplished ever since returning, but like, I've felt like we haven't had enough us time" she said looking up at him.

He nodded his head, "I feel the same way, I miss this" he said looking around his home. It was a pretty nice size, making around 330,000 a year, Rob was doing real well for himself. The home was a single family, 3 car garage, beautiful kitchen with an island and 5 bedrooms, downstairs was the gym and game room and the middle floor was the living room, movie theatre and library.

Danielle bit her lip, "And, there's kinda something major I need to tell you" she said.


	5. Good News

_Danielle bit her lip, "And, there's kinda something major I need to tell you" she said._

Rob looked at her. "I'm listening" he said then smiled.

"Well, I wasn't feeling so well when I got home, and I hadn't gotten my period that's why we were able to..you know before I came home and well, I checked and .. we're having a baby" Danielle said.

A big smile formed on Rob's face. "Are you serious! This is amazing!" he said kissing his fiancé. With his excitement a smile formed on Danielle's face.

"This is great, did you call your mom!" Rob asked.

And that's when the smile disappeared off of Danielle's face.

"Don't want to talk about it" she stated.

Rob sighed. "Come on, what did she say this time?"

"She cursed me for not being married"

"We're engaged"

"That's not good enough for her Rob" Danielle said and sighed. "I'm going to go take a nap" she said then left the room.

Rob frowned, this way supposed to be a happy time, both of them were supposed to be ecstatic. He decided to go upstairs, he saw her laying in bed, he heard sniffles knowing she must be crying. He got in bed and put his arm around her waist, she turned around and laid her head on his chest.

"I hate her"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do, she can't be happy for me for one single second"

Rob didn't know what to say, so he just rubbed Danielle's back.

* * *

When the couple woke up, it was nearly 7 o'clock p.m. Danielle looked up and shook Rob's arm. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at first then opening them wide.

"what?" he asked.

"It's freakin 7!"

Rob formed a smile. "Did we have plans?"

"No" Danielle said.

"Then calm down" Rob said.

Danielle sat up and straightened herself out.

"You schedule a doctors appointment?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I'll write them all down" Danielle said. Rob now was standing next to her.

"Why don't you hire a wedding planner, that way we can you know start planning our wedding" Rob said sounding like a total idiot.

Danielle turned around and kissed Rob's lips. Every time Danielle kissed Rob she'd have to stand on her tip toes, standing at the height of 5'4 and Rob being 6' feet tall, it was a usual thing. Well now that I'm starting to describe what Miss Jones look's like let me continue. Danielle Raquel Jones, stands at 5'4, she's not skinny, but she's not overweight, she's just thick. She's just medium brown hair, it's straightened 99.9 percent of the time, big brown eyes that everyone wanted to stare into for days. She was captivating, she was just a normal person, yet she was beautiful and quite elegant. She was a people person, and could be anyone's best friend. And that's exactly what she was to Rob.

"I'll look into it" she said.

"Well, I know that Angle's sister is a wedding planner" Rob said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head.

Danielle smiled. "Perfect"

"I'll talk to Vince about letting me have some time off"

Danielle shook her head no. "Nuh uh, your just getting back in there, you can't manage to take time off now"

"Just a couple days every now and then, so we can go to doctors appointments together and everything"

Danielle nodded her head. "Are you … sure?"

Rob nodded his head then kissed his fiancé's forehead. "positive"


	6. Planning the Wedding

**Short chapter! But i needed to update! Enjoy and leave me some reviews, as for my other fic _The Inevitability of a Strange World _it is on hiatus i couldnt think of anything to write for it, i rather come up with something great, then something crappy. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

As Danielle went to go take a shower Rob went around the house. He was looking through the caller i.d when he spotted a name, the name was 'Copeland, A'. Rob huffed then dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"I suggest you don't call here anymore" Rob stated.

Adam sighed on the other end. "Look, Rob, I only called to make peace with Danni, she forgave me, that's all"

Rob rolled his eyes on the other end. "I don't want you calling her or emailing her, you got that? She's done better without you in her life, the last thing she needs is you back in it"

"Jesus Rob, would you just stop being so damn controlling? Danielle is..well was my best friend, me and her were close, well are, I don't even know anymore, not since you got all over protective"

"I don't need a conversation with you Adam, I just thought I'd state why you won't hear from her for a while"

With that said Rob hung up the phone and gave himself a satisfied smirk.

"Who was that?" Danni said coming out in a towel.

"Oh no one"

Danni rolled her eyes playfully then put on some clothes. She went over to the couch in her room, that Rob was on when she got out of the shower.

"about your mom" Rob started.

"No please" Danielle said.

"No, just hear me out"

Danielle sighed then looked at him.

"If you don't want her part of your life, then okay, I still think it's wrong but, if you feel that way and if she wants to act that way, then I'm cool with it"

Danielle smiled then held onto Rob's arm.

"I love you" she said.

He smiled back at her. "I love you more" he said then grinned.

* * *

"Rob wouldn't do that!" Danielle protested over the phone to Adam.

"I swear Danni, I wouldn't make that up"

"No, Adam, Rob isn't like that, he's the sweetest human being ever" she stated firmly.

"Fine, you're acting just like him"

_Maybe he isn't lying.._

"I gotta go" she said then hung up the phone. She went down her stairs as she heard knocks at the door. She opened up to see a woman with long brown hair and dressed professionally.

"You must be Danielle" the woman said.

Danielle smiled. "I'm guessing you're Teresa?"

"You guessed right" the woman said then allowed herself inside.

"Kurt has told me so much about you; he really admires you" Teresa said.

"Really? He's one of my childhood heroes, most kids it was Superman, mine was Kurt Angle"

Teresa smiled. "That's amazing, I love knowing that, now I haven't met the groom, just talked to him on the phone"

"Yeah" Danielle said. "He's amazing" she continued.

"How did you two meet?" Teresa asked.

Danielle explained the story of how her and Rob met as Teresa stared in awe.

"Now, have you guys thought of a date"

"Well yes, but I won't know what size I'll be" Danielle said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant" Danielle said smiling.

"Oh wow" Teresa said then smiling gleefully.

"Yeah"

"What are you hoping for boy or girl?"

"Maybe a boy, so he could be like his father, I'd love that" Danielle said thinking about Rob.

"But every mother always wants a girl, I can only imagine how overprotective Rob will be if we have a girl" Danielle said smiling while she was thinking.

"I'm sure you two will make terrific parents"


	7. Back Home

**A/N:Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, i'm trying to make an effort! A lot has been going on so yeah, but hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be updating Inevitability(ofastrangeworld) soon!**

* * *

After a week without Rob, Danielle was more than excited when he came through the doors on Saturday morning. Morning meaning two o'clock a.m, she couldn't sleep and was way too excited to see Rob. 

She jumped up immediately and ran into his arms.

"Whoa!" he said wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't think you were going to stay up, you should be sleeping" he said.

"I couldn't, I was too excited" she said then finally looked at him. She put her hands on his scruffy face and kissed his lips.

"Come on let me make you something to eat" Danielle said.

"It's two in the morning Danni, let's just get to sleep" Rob said convincingly.

Danielle sighed. "Okay" she said. She walked towards the room as Rob followed her. He smiled, it was nice to be home and he couldn't wait to just get in bed and hold her.

"There's so much I want to tell you, but I guess I'll wait till we wake up" Danielle said smiling.

"Yeah, tell me when we wake up" Rob said getting underneath the covers.

Danielle just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Rob asked too tired to comprehend anything.

"Nothing" she said then got into bed.

"Get closer" Rob said while his eyes were closed. Danielle smiled and moved her body closer to Rob's as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Danielle was the first to wake up, like always. She was face to face with Rob, she smiled seeing his sleeping form. She couldn't wait to tell him about the wedding plans and everything else that happened. She got up slowly going to the bathroom, when she got back out Rob was awake his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"Good Morning" Danielle said crawling back on the bed and on top of Rob. She laid her head on his chest as she felt it rise up and down.

"Morning" he said, there was something different in the tone of his voice. Something Danielle didn't like.

She lifted her head up and sat up still straddling his body. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to promise me something" he began.

Danielle smiled. "Okay?"

"I don't want you speaking with Adam anymore" he said. _Adam was right?_

"Why?" Danielle asked confused.

"I just, I can't trust him"

"But you can trust me" Danielle said.

"Of course, but now that your pregna-

"Rob, I'm fine, I've always been fine, Adam..he's just my friend" Danielle said.

Rob didn't look at her, if he wanted to get his way he was going to have to flip the ignore switch which he hated to do.

"Rob, if anything he'd be help"

Nothing, he said nothing.

"Fine, I was really excited to tell you about the wedding plans, but…whatever" she let out. She got up and went towards the door. She looked back to see Rob till looking the other way. She rolled her eyes then went downstairs.

"I hate when he's like this" Danielle said to herself as she made coffee. She inhaled the scent of the newest Christmas Blend from Starbucks. Teresa had actually brought it for her, they were beginning to become close, it had just been a week but Danielle found it as a time to talk to someone. And they actually came to find they weren't very different.

Rob walked downstairs slowly and quietly he heard Danielle talk to herself and smiled. Just because he thought it was cute whenever she was angry or pissed off. He made his way to snug his arms around her waist from behind. Towering three feet over her she laid her head back on his chest.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from" he said.

"You just don't like him, and I get that, but you two used to be good friends, like best friends" Danielle started. She then turned around and stared into Rob's eyes.

"I don't know what happened, you trusted him with me all the time, he doesn't want to hurt me"

"Maybe I'm just being overprotective"

"Hah! Ya think?!" Danielle retorted back quickly, only to get a disapproving look from Rob.

"Just, I don't like being away from you, and I don't want another guy knowing stuff before I do"

Danielle smiled and caressed Rob's cheek. "You don't think I'd tell you first?"

Rob just shrugged. "I don't know"

Danielle's smile turned into a frown. "Why would you ever get that idea? Do you not realize you're the most important person in my life"

"It's ju-"

"I'm not done yet" Danielle said cutting Rob off.

"You saved me, and you took care of me when I had no one, you're my everything, and that still won't change your mind about Adam, I know because you're a hard ass, but don't ever for a second think you're not my number one guy"

Rob let a smile creep out from his lips making Danielle smile. She kissed his lips as Rob depended it pulling Danielle closer to him. She let a moan escape into their kiss. It was wonderful, the one thing she missed the most when Rob was gone was his kiss, and just feeling his scruff against her smooth skin.


	8. The Episode Before

**So is anyone excited for December to Dismember? Meh, i'm not really, i ordered Survivor Series, but DTD isn't worth a cent, I just really hope RVD comes out victorious. He deserves it more than anything, Anyways, read on!! (oh and review too!)**

**-Sara-xoxo-**

* * *

The new Mrs. Rob Szatowski sat backstage at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, she would be due for the baby in a few weeks, and the newlyweds couldn't be any more excited. She sat and waited for majority of the pay-per-view till Rob's elimination match. She was thirsty and what the hell, she knew how to take care of herself. Who would hurt a pregnant woman?

She snuck out of Rob's dressing room and crept into catering where she saw Adam standing with Randy and a bottle of water in his hand. She went around him to grab herself a bottle of cranberry juice when she heard her name being called.

"Danni?"

She turned around out of instinct to where she saw Adam's jaw dropped.

"Look at you" he said coming over to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him back.

"Check out that belly" Adam said touching it gently. Danielle smiled at him, "I'm due in a few weeks"

"That's amazing Danni, do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"We want it to be a surprise" she responded looking behind her back then turning her attention back to Adam. It was only within seconds that Rob blasted through the catering's doors.

"There you are!" he said.

She turned around, "I was thirsty, sorry" she said.

"It's fine, I was scared" Rob said going over to his wife.

Rob looked over at Adam as he gave him a nod then walked off with Danielle.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay for next weekend, at the other pay-per-view?" Danni asked wearily.

"I'll be fine" Rob said while he changed into his gear the following Tuesday after Survivor Series. Danni sat there watching her husband change as so many things ran through her head.

"You could get really hurt" she said.

"I could" he agreed putting on his elbow pads.

"Thanks for making me feel better" Danni said running her hand through her long brown locks.

Rob smirked then went over and sat next to Danni.

"I've been in a lot of matches" he started.

"I know but, this is different"

"Would you let me continue?" Rob asked after Danni interrupted him. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm careful all the time, but I'm putting 110 for these fans, they deserve it"

Sara agreed, she used to be one of those fans. "Yeah I know, I just..i'm worried"

Rob kissed her cheek and finished putting on his gear.

"How do I look?" he asked with a grin.

"Amazing" Danni said. "Go kick ass" she said.

As she watched the match on the monitor a knock sounded at Rob's door. She opened it to see Jeff and Matt Hardy standing there.

"Hey Momma to be" he said. Danielle smiled back, Jeff and his brother Matt were such charmers anything they said made Danielle smile, not to mention their cute accent.

"Hey you" she said allowing him to come inside.

"You're getting so big, I bet my god-son/daughter is ready to pop" he said.

"This kid is going to have so many godparents" Danielle said.

Rob had decided to have his long time friends Matt and Jeff be the god-fathers, while Sara chose Kurt. The God-Mother Rob and Sara both agreed on was Rob's mother.

"I loved watching you two out there by the way" Danni said holding her stomach and going back to sit down.

"Thanks" Matt said sitting down next to Sara putting his arm around her.  
"We're going to miss having you around here, but we will be there whenever the kid comes" Matt continued.

"Maybe" Jeff said intervening, "You know, I'm not going to make any promises"

Danni smiled. "Yeah, yeah I know" she said, then directed her attention to the monitor.

"Oh shit!" she yelled making Jeff and Matt laugh. "Did you see that?!" Danni said pointing to the monitor.

"I did" Jeff said.

Danielle counted with the crowd and ref, "One…Two..THREE! YES!" she said excitedly clapping. "Wasn't that amazing guys?!" she asked one more time. The smile on her face made any sadness that was in anyone disappear. She was so happy at the moment, one of those pregnant lady mood swing type things. But she was still cute.

A few minutes later Rob came in the room as Danielle turned her head.

"You were great out there!" she said putting out her arms. Rob smiled and went to his wife to allow her to kiss him as he hugged her with sweat all over his body.

"Yeah, she was going crazy in here" Matt added.

"When is she not?" Jeff asked.

"Good question" Rob said smirking at his wife. "I'll take a shower at the hotel, let's just get out of here" Rob said to Danielle. She nodded in response as Rob turned his attention to the Hardy's.

"And you two, thank you for entertaining my wife, but you have to leave while I get nakie" he said smiling as Danni let out a small laugh.

"Alright, we're out!" Matt said. They both kissed Danielle on the cheek then left the room.

"You okay honey?" Danielle asked Rob.

"Yeah, fine why?" he asked.

"You were just holding your stomach out there, you looked really hurt"

"I'm fine" he said finishing putting his shirt on.

He saw Danielle just nod her head and then look down. He sighed quietly then went over to where she was sitting and put his arm around her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, my match Sunday, our baby"

Danni nodded in understanding, "I know us having a kid is why you're not getting the title, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry! Starting our family is more important than this title, you know that right?"

"Well.."

"I love wrestling, but you're my wife, my everything, and I love you more than anything, and I'm excited to become the father of our baby" he said then kissed Danielle's hand.

She looked up and smiled at her husband. _I am so lucky…_


	9. Heidi Marie

"I HATE ROB" Danielle yelled as the labor pains were in full effect. Danielle held Kurt's hand with all her might, almost breaking his hand in half, in fact. Kurt just let her yell, because there was no calming a woman giving birth.

"MOTHER FUCKER" she yelled loud once again.

"Mrs. Szatowski, please just take deep breaths" one of the nurses said.

Danielle turned and gave her the death stare. Danielle continued to push until her beautiful baby girl was born. Danielle cried, partly because she was so happy it was over and second, because she was actually a mother.

* * *

"What are you doing to name her?" Teresa asked as she sat next to Danielle's bed with her daughter asleep on her chest.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for Rob" Danielle said sighing.

"You know he wish he could be here" Teresa said.

"Oh I know, I just had to go into labor when he had one of the biggest matches of his career" Danielle said.

"I wish I could be home right now" she continued.

"I know, but you'll be there in a few days, no worries" Teresa said trying to lighten the mood. But there was no need to cheer Danielle up after Rob came through the doors.

"I am, so, so, so, so, so, sorry" Rob said coming over to Danielle and kissing her hand, he then looked up to notice his daughter asleep.

Danielle saw the tears form in her husband's eyes, "Isn't she beautiful?" Danielle said in a whisper.

"I'll just leave you tw—three alone" Teresa said as Danielle smiled at her.

"She's gorgeous" Rob said answering Danielle's question.

Rob pulled up a chair and sat next to his wife.

"So Kurt came?"

"Yeah, it's a short car drive from Florida up here to Georgia, so you know"

"Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know, he was getting food I think" Danielle said. "Anyways, I think I almost broke his hand" she continued.

"I'm so mad I missed it" Rob said cursing himself.

"Don't be" Danielle said smiling at Rob. "I was cursing you out the whole time anyways"

"oh really?" Rob asked.

"Hell yeah she was" Kurt said entering the room with a bag full of goodies.

"So what are you going to name her?" Kurt asked sitting down muching on fries. Danielle and Rob just gave him a look that told him to leave.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving" he said getting up.

Danielle looked back at Rob, "we need to name her"

"Didn't we decide on Heidi?" Rob asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were here" Danielle said. "What about a middle name?"

Rob started to think, "Marie?"

Danielle smiled, "I like that, it's perfect"

* * *

It wasn't like Rob's over protectiveness faded, it probably got worse. But with his WWE contract expiring, he decided to take the time off to be with his family. He was excited to finally be a father, and a husband. Not only did his dreams come true of becoming a world known professional wrestler. But he found the woman of his dreams, which he married, and had a daughter with.

"So, maybe our next kid will be a boy" Rob said one night in bed.

"We are not having another kid for at least a year" Danielle stated.

Her smile had gotten brighter since the day she met Rob, her friends could see it, and so could everyone else. She never thought that one day going to a Rob Van Dam signing they would click. It wasn't her purpose; her purpose was to meet one of her favorite wrestlers. She knew everything about him career wise, but she found out what an extraordinary man he was when she sat down and talked with him. She'll never forget the day he met, or the first time he called her, she was sure he would take the number and trash it.

Danielle rested her head on Rob's chest and drifted off to sleep every night, only to wake up an hour later to a crying Heidi.

"I'll get it this time" Rob said.

* * *

**So, i'm thinking there is one more chapter, it's a short story, but it's cute and nice. So i hope you enjoyed it! **

**xoxo Review please!**


	10. Epilogue

We all grow up, and we all hope to find that special someone, and spend the rest of our lives with them. We make vows to be faithful, to be there when they're sick, to grow old together. Danielle and Rob did that, they made what they thought would never happen, true. They were happily married, with their daughter, and another on the way. They'd be celebrating Heidi's third birthday soon. Rob would eventually go back to wrestling, making the fans cheer over and over again with his signature 'Rob Van Dam' poses. Danielle would make the effort to travel with Rob, but enjoyed being a stay-at-home mother, spending time with her daughter.

**_The End_**

****

**A/N: So this is the end, just a short and sweet fanfic, i liked it. My next fanfic will be posted soon, i'm also working on a TNA fic. So stay tuned and thank you so much to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are. So much love 3333 xoxoxo**

**-Sara**


End file.
